You're Right Where You Belong
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: Tired of being mistreated by the one and only heartless King everyone hates, A brave and feisty teen takes a stand. Gathering her small group of friends and the rest of the freedom fighters, they take matter's into there own hands. Full Summary Inside!


**Hey, this is a story that I had for some time now. I posted it up and I made a small mistake, heh. Yeah, I accidentally posted the same chapter for 20 other chapters. eheheh, many readers was not too happy about that. (My first time posting a story before anything else.) SO, here it is again, better makes more sense. Hope you enjoy, plz review.**

* * *

**Summary: Tired of being mistreated by the one and only heartless King that everyone in the western side hates, A brave and feisty teen takes a stand. Gathering her small group of friends and the rest of the freedom fighters, they take matter's into there own hands. But will they win the battle against the all strong, King of all Saiyans, or will they fail miserably, causing everything to turn out worst for there actions? And what's with the sudden nightmares the small Saiyan seems to be attracting? An enemy seems to be lurking around the teen, determined to caused hell for all around her. What would a possessive Teen Prince have to say about this?**

Pan: 14 turning 15;

Bra: 15 ,

Goten: 15 turning 16

Trunks: 16,

Marron: 15,

Harry: 15

Cat:15

A black haired girl storm down the a path. Her delicate face turn into a frown. She held a piece of paper that was crumbled into her small but powerful hand. She stuffed it into her pocket and continued her way.

"pan! come back here!" Came a voice trying to catch up to the angry Saiyan. She went into the small house and just right when the person was about to come in, she slam the door in his face. With a angry/annoyed sign he open the door and went in. He look around the small house and seen her laying on the worn out couch face down. He went over to a chair and sat down with his face in his hands as his elbows was resting on his knees. "You gonna tell me what happen?" He asked when he realized she wasn't going to move or talk for that matter. She sat up with the the frown still plastered on her face.

"You wanna know what happen. I got in trouble."

"Again?" Goten said letting out an exasperating sigh. He started to rub his temples. "What for?"

She dug through her jean pocket and handed him a letter. he quickly scan it. "You fought a boy?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"He put my tail!" She exclaimed. He suck his teeth and scan through it again.

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "And you threw a desk at a teacher?!"

"He's the one that gave me detention!" he sighed once more.

"Pan..." He started. "What did i tell you about fighting with students."

"Nothing." she she said laying down, this time on her back side. Her arm's folded behind her head as she glanced up at the rusting tiled celing.

He threw is hands in the air. "You threw the principles desk out the window!" She shrug. "He had it coming. He threatened to suspend me!" How could he be mad at her when clearly it wasn't her fault. No one told that kid to grab her tail, and it just went down hill after that. It was like they was all out to get her.

The two was known as 'The Rebels' of the school. Sometimes he would get in trouble but when it comes to her, it's almost Everyday. "I told the teacher and he didn't do anything." She defended.

"So you through a desk at him!?"

"What else was I suppose to do? I told a teacher Before I did something so you should be proud of me." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What am i going to do with you..." He muttered to himself.

"Well right now, nothing. Come on, Let's take a small walk before heading down to the base." She said, sitting up and before he knew it, she snatch the paper out of his hands. "And we don't need to show this to Dad because we don't want him to be stress out, so I'll just burn this..." She started. A small energy ball suddenly emerged from the palm of her hand. She lowered the paper to it and in a instant, the once piece of paper was now into a small pile of ashes that was left on the old coffee table.

"You just don't wanna get scream at" The dark haired teen said, rolling his eyes. The girl's eyes curled up as she smiled.

"Yup, now come on. She said standing up also. He followed and shut the door behind him. Once outside they headed towards a small village. While walking they seen some kids gambling on the ground, kids running around with weapons. It sickens the small teen's to just watch. They part of the city that was poor. It was hard for them to survive in the environment they lived in. The jobs pay low, barley food on the table kids need's of clothes and shelters. It took a lot in pan to not walk up to the Castle and curse the king and queen out.

It was silence between the two as the streets was barely filled with Saiyans. "You know," Pan started. "It's a shame. How can the king just do this to us! There's a lot of kids starving, trying to kill each other for there next meal while the king and queen sit on there royal asses and watch Everyone die. It sickens me." She hissed threw clenched teeth.

"It's because were Lower Class and no matter what we do, it's not good enough for them to change there minds." He answered, crossing his arms. He look up to the reddish sky. It was clear, not a single cloud in the sky.

The teen snapped her head snap towards her uncle, anger written all over her face. "Lower Class my ass! Your not just going to give up on the people out there, are you?"

"Well, no." He made a face that resembled a small pout. "I'm just starting the facts. This has been going on for so many years. People protested against the king for this, and look where they ended up." He said, his hand motioning to his right. Pan looked and her face fell. The two slowed ther pace down into a complete stop as they looked onward. On the side was a cemetery where many fell in battle or Protesting: righting for there rights, and it was all thanks to the King Himself.

A frown was quickly replaced on her face as she continued to look on. Her small finger's gripped the bars that separated them from the dead. "Well it's going to change whether he likes it or not, And that's a Promise." she assured him threw clenched teeth.

"Come on," His voice was soft as he broke the contact from the grave to look straight ahead, a small frown upon his face. He held out a hand and she took it and continued on their way.

She looked up at the redden sky. 'I know where doing the right thing.' Was her thought as she let her Uncle guide her. After the small walk, they quickly made there way back into the forest but in a different direction from their house.

When went deep into the forest. when they was in the right place, there was hundreds of tree's around.

Deep into the forest.

As They was deep into the forest, they looked at there surroundings. There was hundreds of very tall tree's around, not a single path leading anywhere near them. Yup, they was here they look around to make once more to make sure the coast was clear before flying upwards. When they got to the top, they both landed on a high branches in the middle of the tree.

"Hurry up pan, I can feel someone coming!" Goten warned. She pushed the tree trunk on her side and she fell in. Goten quickly fell in after her on his stomach. She had to remind herself not to scream as it was a long slid down. They slid down the inside of the tree and under ground.

When they got to the bottom, there was a mattress to break there falls. Well, not for everyone as Goten fell on Pan. Groaning for the heavy weight, she shoved him off of her form before glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly at the girl before standing. She followed suit and quickly made her way down the dim litted passage way.

As they walked down the long path, they soon came to where there was many more passage ways. 5 to be exact. They took the one in the middle and continued down. When they got there there was a lot of kids there, Probably over one hundred. The two made there way to the front where a little stage was set.

The Saiyan chick walk to the mic. and cleared her throat. "Okay, Quiet down." She said through the mic and soon it was quiet. She then began. "Okay. So we found out nothing changed over the years." Her voice boom loud through the huge under ground cave. "We are not just going to sit back and take this! We all are starving, some no shelters, no jobs, and barley clothes and I would not put up with this! The king cannot just leave us to wither away! Treat us like were filth that's stuck between his stubborn royal ass!" Everyone listen closely and cheered in agreement. They knew where she was coming from, feeling the same way as there fellow members did. Goten walk up and took the mic. from Pan.

He cleared his throat and prjected his voice a little. "Now most of us know why where being treated like this and some don't. Well, if you don't, where being treated like this because where Lower Class!" He said, looking around the room. Mutters was heard from the large crowd. "Now we need to show them that we can do better than what they give us credit for!" They all cheered once more. "Who has any suggestions?" He heard them shout "kill him!" and "Chop his head off!" and much more. He sweat dropped slightly. They was just letting there anger be known. This was getting them know where. Then he heard some one say something that caught his attention.

"Where just wasting our time dicussing this." That's when Pan snapped.

"So you just wanna be treated differently and watch the people you care about die! 'Cause my Mom is looking for a job that pays well while my Father is in bed injured even worse because the king wouldn't let him fully recover! And you exspect me to do nothing and forget it!" She yelled. The room fell completely silent. "That's what I thought!" She spat, glaring at the boy. She walk to the back and lean against the wall. 'Now I see why she's the leader of the group.' The boy thought. Goten saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes raise his hand. He motion for him to speak. He knew him, it was his best friend.

"I say, we should threaten the king. Not by any weapons but like say we won't work for him anymore if he keeps treating us like this." Pan smiled at him which he smiled back.

"I like that plan." she beamed but Goten holded his hand up signaling for her to wait.

"Wait now, Pan."He said glancing at his Niece before back at his friend. " It's good but then he just might threaten us to kill Us for threatening Him." He replied. He was right but they wasn't about to give up. They've been like this for too long! It's time to take action and she was ready for anything that came in there way. That's the Son way. You would think kid's would be shy or scared to stand up for there self's but not the Son's. You can't scare them easily. Just then, someone else raise there hand. Look's like they got some balls to be willing to stand up for what they believe in. This time it was a girl with red Firey hair and hazel eyes. Goten motion for her to speak.

"Okay, now this might sound too crazy but," She pause as everyone made eye contact with her. "How about this. We get the strongest kids to talk to the king because they could handle themselves..May'be... First they take out the guards, then we sneak in and demand for everyone to be treated fairly and if that doesn't work we fight and trash their side of the city and the palace." She said.

'And to think, my red headed friend was ditsy,' The Raven haired Saiyan thought. "I love it!" Pan said smiling at her.

"You love every idea." Goten said rolling his eyes. They was getting them a little close but still no where. They need a strategy and the real strong one's there was himself and Pan since they trained more then anyone on their side. He moved to pan was and they discussed it a little while little conversation broke out into the crowd. Soon, they came to a conclusion. "Okay, here's what were gonna do," Goten shouted over the conversation that had gotten louder by the minute. Everyone stop and listen. "We'll get the strongest kid's to come with me and Pan," He said motioning towards himself and the said girl. The crowd started mumbling a little. "Now where going to need to split in half. This might sound confusing, so listen up!" He shouted over the mumbles which quickly died down. "If your all willing to do this, you need to become stronger. You need to train." They all groan. "By the end of next week! I know it may seem to long for you but we want to be strong and ready for anything that get's in our way!"

As he spoke, Pan seen something or rather someone in the back. A person in a dark burgundy cloak. She quickly walked up to him and whisper into his ear. "Keep talking, I'll be back." And with that, she headed of the stage and walk to the side. people look at her confused and watch her go.

"Hello? come on guys. Focus!" Goten said getting everyone's undivided attention again. When she was in the tunnel, she seen him walking away. She ran full speed and stop in front of him making him stop dead in his tracts. She went up to his face but couldn't see it. His hood cover his face. She frowned.

He was way taller than her by two heads. But now that didn't matter, what mattered was how this guy entered their base and how he found this location. Is he a spy? Was he one of the King's guards, searching for the Leader's of the group? Many questions ran through the small girl's mind but she held a solid face as she looked at the figure.

It was silence between them all they heard was the faint voice of Goten talking but they paid no mind to him. "Haven't seen you here before." She started. She lean in to get a better view but her turn his head away from her. "Who are you? State your name and business!" She said quickly getting angrily when she didn't get a response back soon as she liked. She knew mostly everyone and if she didn't, she'd remember there faces. She got close enough to see his ice blue eyes piercing down at her midnight blue ones. He smirked.

"Well aren't you a beauty," She could feel his eyes eyeing her body. Her nose twitched slightly in distasted. She felt weird. Like a strange vibe that she was getting from him. She didn't like it one bit, and it's not because he was looking at her with..lustful eyes. To her, it was like he was picturing himself undressing her and it digused and annoyed her even more.

"Hello! I'm up here!" She spat. His eyes shifted from her body to her eyes to her lips. It was a light shade of pink, small and plump. They was small and in a frown. It made her look cute, Or sexy in his opinion. He then look at her neck. It was clear. '

Good. No marks meaning she hasn't mated yet.' His eyes roamed her small petitle body taking in every curve that was shown but not that much was shown since she was dressed in a loose black shirt with dark green baggy pants with training boots. 'Indead a strong one and a perfect body. She'll make a perfect Mate,' He thought.

He roughly grab her wrist and started dragging her to what he thought was an exit. Man this place can be so confusing. "If your trying to leave, your going the wrong..Way!" she said snatching her arm out of his death grip.

"Feisty one, aren't you. I like 'em will become my mate." He said reaching for her once more but she step back. She gave him a hard stare.

"I will Not become your mate." She said in disgused. She glared at him as he step forward until her back hit the wall. Seeing this, using his super speed, he easily trapped her body with his. His smirk widen as he seen how shock and angry she looked. His hand started to graze her soft locks of hair almost putting him in a like tranzed-state. She was confused at this. Why the Heck is he petting her? "You got 5 seconds to back off." She warned. He kept a lock of hair in between his fingers, feeling how incrediably soft it was that he didn't even hear her. "5..."She started, but still didn't get an answer from the mysterious guy. "4...3...2...1...0...okay get off!" She tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Letting the lock slowly fall freely over her shoulder, His hands slowly travel down to her waist as his arms circled around them. "What are you...d-.." She stop herself as she felt him massaging the base of her tail before slowly sliding his hand down the thing. It was nasty being man handled by him that it sicken her, now he was touching her tail? She had never in her life had some one do this to her and she was glad. If they did then they would never walk again. She'd make sure of that. She violently pushed him off with all her might. His stumbling form caused her to smirk to herself but soon turned into a frown as her eyes glared coldly at the guy. "Don't ever do that again!" She yelled angrily. She stalk off. He stood in the middle of the tunnel watching her go. Her tail automatically wrapped itself around her waist tightly, and unknown to the girl, the small ring around her tail was slowly clutching around the furriness. A smirk was slowly growing on his face. She had no idea what she got herself into.

When she got back she found everyone talking amongst themselves. She quickly made her way back to the stage to where Goten was and found him talking to their friends, Cat and Harry. They was sitting in a circle on the stage. she quickly made her way over. "Sorry, had to take care of some business."

"It's alright. Were just going over the plan" The Raven haired girl nodded before sitting in between the red and Blonde. "Okay, first off. Were going to train until Thursday. Friday is when we take over. Now me and you," He said looking at Pan. "Are going to split up the group. I'll get the girls and you get the-"

"Wait, hold up. You get the girls? Really, Goten?" He frowned.

"Fine I'll get the guys and you get the girls. Now when that day comes, We 4 is going to have to come up with a way to get inside. Group 1. Will stay in the hallway while me and pan will go talk to the king and queen and Group 2. is outside to trash the city if it doesn't work out. Group 3. will be in hiding in case of in need's of emergency like back up. and Group 4. will back up group 1." He look at the 3 who stared back.

"Wow, Uncle Goten. Didn't think you could come up with such a plan." He smiled proudly.

"Oh and one more thing." She gave him a confused look. "Stop calling me Uncle. It makes me feel old." She smiled, shaking her head at him. They all stood up. Goten made his way to the mic. while the rest stood behind him. "Alright. Get a good night's rest because tomorrow we start. Soon we'll make changes to this cruel world! We'll make history!" Everyone cheered as loud as they could. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand belonged to Pan as she gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Cat and Harry did the same as they all smiled at each other. Pan smiled the 'Son grin' at her favorite and only uncle who return it.

* * *

**That's it for now! I have a few more chapters that's already typed, just need some editing and It'll be ready anytime. Please review. The faster you review, the faster I update. If I get a good amout of reviews, you'll get the next chapter, so tell your friends to rieview and only good ones. **

**P.S., Read my other story, Hard To Believe: My Prince, My Best Friend, My Mate, " And " Jealous enemies" **

**Alaterz! n.n**


End file.
